


DRV3 Chatfic

by Moonmartys



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amaguji - Freeform, Childhood Neglect/Abuse, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Sexual Abuse, TenMiko, chatfic, drv3 - Freeform, kaemaki - Freeform, oumasai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmartys/pseuds/Moonmartys
Summary: Basically Kokichi creates a group chat with everyone in it and it’s chaos. Some people’s pasts are revealed, and secrets are spilled.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 115





	DRV3 Chatfic

Kokichi Oma has created a group chat  
15 new participants  
Kokichi has changed the name to ‘Hell’

1am  
Kokichi: Nishishi~ Hello everyone!

Kirumi: What are you doing awake at this hour?

Ryoma: Insomnia....

Kokichi: Nishishi~ I just don’t want to sleep!

Kaede: Ah I see you have created a group chat!  
How wonderful! This will help us socialise better!

Rantaro: hhhhhhhh

Miu: Wassup virgins?

Kokichi: How are you saying wassup to yourself?

Miu: Nghhhh~

Kokichi: Ew

Shuichi: Ah, hello everyone..

Kokichi: MY BELOVED HAS ARRIVED! :D

Shuichi: Hello Kokichi! :)

Miu: HAH GAYYYY

K1-B0: Sorry for not answering earlier, I was still charging.

Kokichi: KIIBOY!

Kokichi has changed ‘K1-B0’s name  
to ‘Kiiboy’

Kiiboy: That was unnecessary Oma-Kun.

Kokichi: jeez so formal

Kaito: Kaito Momota, Luminary of the strays has  
arrived!

Kokichi: HAHAHAHSHHDUDZJJX

Kokichi has changed ‘Kaito’s name to  
‘Luminary of the Strays’

Luminary of the Strays: Stars. Not strays.

Kokichi: YOU SAID STRAYS

Miu: are we ignoring the fact pooichi called cockitchy by his given name?

Shuichi: ......

Miu has changed ‘Shuichi’s name to  
‘Pooichi’

Kokichi: HEY DONT CALL MY BELOVED THAT

Pooichi: It’s fine Kokichi-Kun....

Kokichi: woah its not cos ur using honorifics for my name. you never do that

Kokichi has changed ‘Pooichi’s name  
to ‘Sexy emo detective’

Miu: WOAH GAYYY

Sexy emo detective: Ah, Kokichi, this name is... Ah....

Kirumi: Go to sleep, you can talk in the morning.

Sexy emo detective: Okay Tojo-San.

Kokichi: k mom

All participants are offline.


End file.
